These Demons I Love
by May Beauti
Summary: After Hannah keeps Luca's and Alois' soul, she revives them into their old bodies, starting their new family. Claude isn't dead and has still yet to proclaim his love to his ex-master. When the demon butler finds out his master had become a demon of his own, he takes this chance to make Alois fall for him again. Will it work or will Claude be stuck loveless for ever? SMUT WARNING.


**Warning: Male x make sex. If you don't like, please don't read. (Still missing out, honey boo boo)**

 **Title:** **These Demons I Love**

 **Summary: After Hannah keeps Luca's and Alois' soul, she revives them into their old bodies, starting their new family. Claude isn't dead and has still yet to proclaim his love to his ex-master. When the demon butler finds out his master had become a demon of his own, he takes this chance to make Alois fall for him again. Will it work or will Claude be stuck loveless for ever? SMUT WARNING.**

 **Pairing: Alois and Claude (With the family love of Hannah and Luca)**

 **Length: words.**

 **Rated M for cursing, sex, screaming, laughing and a hint of sadness.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't not own Black Butler in any way possible. All rights go to its lawful creator. Plot only belongs to me and my sad loveless life! :D (Claude is alive in this story, Hannah made Luca and Alois demons with their old bodies and they still live at the Trancy manor.) OOC GUYS! MOSTLY BECASUE EVERYONE IS HEARTBROKEN AND JUNK!**

* * *

It's been a while seen Alois last saw Claude. The last he saw him was at the maze, when the demon butler didn't proclaim his love to him. All this time the poor blonde had thought he was loved by the butler and he wanted that love, but it turned out to be false. That was all the blonde ever wanted: Claude's love and admiration. But now... he had Hannah and Luca, the ones who truly loved him.

Alois smiled, while looking out the window, watching Hannah and his demon brother jumping into each others arms with happy looks on their faces. It was a peaceful and serene day at the Trancy Manor, the sun casting a beautiful glow on the once dark and scary manor. Blue skies and white fluffy clouds covered the skies and butterflies flew in the calming settling air. It was so peacefully calm, it almost looked too good to be true. You could hear the laughter from the two demons play outside. Alois finally had a family; with Hannah as his mother and Luca his brother. He didn't need a father, nor did want one. The blonde was content on the two he had and he was never letting them go.

But there was still a place in his heart that longed for Claude.

He always wondered if the older demon ever thought about him, even if just for a moment. It hurt to know Claude was out in the world, living freely, not giving a damn about his ex-master. The thought alone brought tears into Alois' big, blue eyes. He told himself not to cry, Claude wasn't worth crying over. Claude kept Alois' heart locked tight in a cage, then set Alois' heart free without tearing it out piece by piece. It killed him so much, all he wanted was Claude. Tears feel from his face and a blush covered his cream cheeks.

' _Claude... I loved you so much... no, I still do... it hurts me to... all I want is your love. Is that so much to ask of you?'_ Alois' tears fell to the carpeted floor and he tucked himself between his arms, trying to run away from the pain and hurt. He cried silently in his bedroom until the sadness over whelmed him, making him drift to sleep, his body consumed by darkness.

 **A While Later...**

''Alois...'' someone shook him slightly. He murmured but refused to wake up. "Alois...'' the voice called again. It was soft and velvety, almost like a mother's. Recognition his Alois and he jolted upward out of his head down position, breathy heavily. Hannah greets him with a small smile, like always, and he returns the favor. "I'm sorry to wake you, but you... seem to have a visitor, Alois.'' Hannah said, her face fell grave and serious. "W-who is it?'' Alois asked, rubbing his eyes from the sleepiness. Hannah smiled sheepishly. "He told me not to tell.''

"Well, at least I know it's a guy,'' he murmured making Hannah giggle. "Would you like me to dress you, your highness?'' Alois shook his head 'no', and got up from his office chair, yawning. He licked his lips, walking towards his bedroom door to open it then walk downstairs but something made hike stop. "Hannah... please, don't ever say that again...'' he whispered, making Hannah curse herself quietly. "M-my apologies, Alois.'' she said quietly, then Alois left the room, his pajamas still on.

He looked outside of a window while walking on the steps, seeing it was pitch back outside and rain could be heard outside. ' _I hope_ _Luca is asleep. It's late and he's only... ten, I believe? He needs to rest... as do I.'_ he thought, stretching and yawning. Grabbing a small candle at the end of the steps, the blonde walked towards the manor's main door, his eyes adjusting to the darkness. "Ha, what if it's Ciel and that weird butler of his? Yes, it would _hilarious_ to see them bow at my feet, begging to stay!'' Alois thought aloud, laughing. "Well, you can't stay, Phantomhive! Nor can you Michaelis! I don't allow rats in my―'' just as he was speaking, he got to the door opening it, to see a familiar, tall looming figure.

"―house.'' he finished as tears came to his eyes. Alois stood there, too afraid and hurt to move. "Alois.'' Claude breathed, dropping his umbrella and stepping down to the boy, who back away, almost dropping the candle in his hand. Tears fell to the carpet as the dripping wet demon came into the manor. "Alois, I'm so sorry. I didn't want to leave you... I have a lot to say―''

"No! Stay away from me! Hannah! Luca!'' Alois cut him off, falling flat on his ass, scooting away from the demon who broke his poor heart. Claude broke in two as he saw his loved one back away from him with such fear in those blue eyes he loved so dearly. Claude slowly walked up to him, trying to ease the boy to say that he wasn't trying to hurt him any longer than he already has. The heart broken boy ran away, finally getting on his feet, calling Hannah's name in the process. Claude's broke figure fell to the floor, cupping his face with his hands. He felt ashamed of himself, that pained expression on Alois' face brought him to tears. He heard footsteps, small and petite ones. Hoping it was Alois, the older demon looked up with hope, only to be slapped in the face.

"What is wrong with you?'' Hannah's voice echoed around Claude, making him feel even more ashamed. She _did_ sound like a mother protecting her child. Slowly, he got up on his feet, rising to meet Hannah's disapproving face, only to be slapped again. "You put that boy through so much pain! He cried himself to sleep at night all because of you!'' You could hear the pain, venom, and hatred in Hannah's voice and the tension around them was thick enough to slice. Claude said nothing; he kept his eyes on the ground, feeling ashamed. "I'm sorry, Hannah...'' Hannah laughed, ''Apologizing to me, are we? You should apologize to Alois, don't you think?'' Claude looked up. "He won't even get near me! I can't speak to him let alone look at him! He's terrified of me, Hannah...''

Hannah could hear the desperation in the butler's voice. She wanted to help, she really did, but Alois has been through so much pain by this one demon, that she couldn't bring herself to do anything. "Claude. He loves you. With all his heart, I can feel it. But, right now, he's scared.'' Claude felt his heart ache at the words. "He just doesn't want to be hurt again, that's all. You've caused him pain, but you don't want that do you?'' Hannah sounded like a real life mother. She might've been in her past lives, but not the time to worry about that.

They stayed silent for a while, soft whimpers could be heard from upstairs along with murmurs if dialogue. "Do... do you really love him?'' Hannah's soft voice cut through the silence. Claude looked up and nodded earnestly. "With all my heart.'' he whispered, looking at the demon mother with hopeful and loved filled eyes. Hannah sighed. "And you swear on your life you won't het him? At all?'' she asked, her eyes glowing their original red. "I promise.'' Hannah sighed once more, holding out her hand waiting for Claude to take it. "Come on, then. We'll talk to him together.'' the male demon took it hesitantly, then Hannah pulled him to his feet leading him down the hallway.

Claude saw the walls he remembered so well for the first time in two years. They were the same beautiful color they were made to be and the demon rubbed them in memory with his free hand. He breathed slowly and sensually, remembering so clearly, as if he were home again. And it made him feel... good. He felt like he was wanted here. Except for... he sighed, then continuing to walk. Finally, after a while, both demons reached an oh so familiar door that made his heart stop. Hannah looked at him with encouragement. "Would you like to knock?'' she asked, smiling sweetly. Claude gulped, and shook his head 'no'. The man/demon could barely walk, let alone knock. Hannah sighed once more before knocking on the door softly.

"...if it's the stranger who made big brother cry, go away!'' came a small, childish but firm voice. Hannah sighed; she really did feel like a mother sometimes. "Luca, it's me. Open up, honey, I wanna talk to Alois.'' Hannah's sweet voice made Luca jump up and run towards the door, opening it earnestly. He saw Hannah and some mysterious stranger, who made him tilt his ten year old head in question. "Is this the guy who made you cry, big brother?'' Luca asked, turning back to see his brother, who was siting in the window panel, his back towards everyone and all you could see was his blonde hair. There was no reply, only soft whimpers. Claude's heart twisted and his face saddened. Hannah saw this and picked up Luca, cradling him in her arms. "C'mon you, it's time for bed.'' she chided, placing his down of the floor again, pointing towards his room. "Aww, but I don't wanna sleep! I wanna comfort big brother!'' he said, pouting. Hannah was unfazed. "Bed. **Now.** '' her tone was a tone of authority, making Luca whine but run off to his room.

So, stood there: Hannah, Claude, and Alois. All feeling very awkward. Hannah was getting tired of the unwanted tension between the two so, she pushed Claude inside, who fell with a startled yelp, walked over to the whimpering blonde, pulling his ear, forcing him to stand up. "Ow, hey! That hurts! You don't have to pull so hard! Ow!'' the blonde yelled, still complying to walk towards the first man to break his heart.

Once Alois and Claude were face to face, neither actually looked at each other's face. Alois felt tears threaten his eyes, so he kept looking down in embarrassment, and Claude felt ashamed so he paid all his attention to Alois' bed, as if it were the most interesting thing in the world. Hannah was getting quite annoyed. "Will you two talk already?! Why is it so hard for guys to express their feelings?!'' she yelled, crossing her arms, clearly disappointed. "Alois, talk to him!'' she demanded. "About what?'' he whispered quietly. Hannah let out an aggravated sigh. "About how much you love him, maybe? Or you, Claude, why don't you talk about how you wanted to protect Alois instead of hurting him? Hmm? Why don't we start there?'' she suggested making Alois look up to Claude's surprisingly soft and helpless face.

"Y-you want to protect m-me?'' he whispered slowly. Claude bent down on his one knee, placing his hand over where his heart was. "With my life. I want your forgiveness, Alois. I would love to be your butler, servant, or anything; as long as I am by your side. I hated when I saw your pained expression, I wanted to die just seeing, let alone me being the reason who caused it. It hurt me, Alois. All I want is for you to love me they way I love you.'' Alois' big, blue eyes went wide and a few tears fell from his right eye.* ' _He... loves me? No, it's too good to be true.. he can't possibly―_ ' Claude took Alois' left hand while he was lost in thought into his own, kissing the soft skin there.

"I love you, Alois Trancy. With all my non-beating heart.'' Claude whispered, staring deeply into those crystal blue eyes with admiration and love written in his own. ' _Love and admiration... oh my god..._ ' Alois couldn't think, he was just lost in happiness. All his words, all his motions... they were out of love. Hannah (if you forgot she was actually there, lol) watched in excitement and happiness as she saw her partially son rush himself into Claude's arms, clutching him so dearly, crying like a little baby. Hannah smiled, then silently walked away, letting the two lovers have their privacy. She closed the door behind them, sighing in happiness, then walking to her own room to get some sleep she desperately needed now.

Meanwhile, Alois continued to cry into Claude's soaked jacket, yelling his love out over and over, making sure the whole manor heard. He let all of his unwanted tears fall, most out of happiness and some out of sadness. He felt two slim arms wrap themselves around his shaking body, holding him tight in his chest. "Claude, I love you! I love you so much! More than you know!'' he screamed, still crying into his butler's jacket. Claude held the boy tightly, refusing to let him go. Claude pushed the boy back to stare him into his eyes, then pushed their lips together, making the space between them non-existing. Alois made a noise of surprise, but kissed his butler back, closing his eyes as well.

Their kiss was sentimental, saying words if promise they couldn't say out loud. It was filled with love and Alois tangled his small cream colored hands in Claude's black colored hair. Claude swiped his tongue over Alois' bottom lip, making him moan quietly and open his mouth for Claude to explore. After a while, Alois' tongue fought for dominance, making Claude chuckle lowly in his throat, yet still explored the young blonde's mouth. Their bodies were pressed together, emphasizing they weren't letting each other know, they weren't letting go of one another. Claude wrapped his arms around Alois' hips pulling them closer until air was necessary, and they pulled apart, an invisible trail of saliva still connected them. Alois was breathing heavily and looking straight into Claude's eyes with an emotion hidden deep in his own blue ones.

"Claude... please, say you love me again.'' Alois whispered pleadingly. Claude brought his lips to Alois' ear and whispered, ''I love you.'' in a husky, deep voice, making Alois shiver in delight. Claude nipped at bottom of the lobe, making Alois moan softly. The demon butler sneaked his tongue on the boy's untouched neck. Alois wrapped his slim legs around Claude's waist, rocking their hips together. They made a wonderful friction, causing them to become a little hard. Clause continued to nip at Alois' exposed neck until he had enough. He picked up Alois by the blonde's waist and carried him to the bed, dropping his down on the comforter, making Alois blush as he realized Claude was above him, smirking.

"C-Claude!'' he stuttered out. Claude only chuckled and brought his lips to the blonde's waiting ones, making him squeal in surprise, but he still kissed back, wrapping his arms around Claude's neck, pulling them closer. Claude used his free hands to start unbuttoning Alois' nightgown, letting the boy's skin be exposed. Claude pulled back from his lips reluctantly, whispered another 'I love you' in his ear and then continued to nip at the boy's neck, covering it in his neck with his marks. Alois let out a surprised moan, ''Claude! Don't make marks! Everyone will see!'' he whimpered, making Claude take his mouth off the boy's skin. "Then they'll know who you belong to.'' he whispered, then trailed his skilled tongue down the blonde's cream colored body.

Alois made small noises of surprise as he felt a wet muscle caress his body, then bite at his nipples, leaving them red and angry. "Ah, Claude!'' he moaned out, when the same treatment to the other, making Alois cry out and thrust his chest into Claude's mouth. One of the boy's cream hands were grasping the sheets below and the other was on his mouth, biting down on his fist, trying to contain his moans. His blue eyes were closed tightly and sweat dripped from his forehead to his neck; a hot blush covered his cheeks.

Claude trailed his tongue downward, only to be greeted by a hard and drizzling member, which was standing tall, awaiting Claude's touch. Said butler chuckled then said, ''Excited to see me, huh?'' he teased, making Alois' blush deepen. "S-shut up!'' he yelled, only to be moaning once again when Claude had took the tip of his member into his mouth, coating it in saliva. Alois mentally bucked his hips into his butler's mouth, grabbing a fist full of his pitch black hair, forcing it downward.

"Ah, Claude stop I'm―!'' he trailed off with loud moans when Claude speed up his pace, making Alois lose his self control. He bucked his hips once more and with a loud cry of the butler's name, he came into his mouth, his seed shooting in the back of his throat. The blonde was breathing hard as Claude removed his mouth, finally breathing normal again. "You taste rather sweet my lord.'' Claude broke the silence. Alois blushed even harder. "Why would you swallow that?! That's disgusting!'' he blurted, looking at the demon who was undressing himself. Claude chuckled. "But I wanted to taste you.'' he said simply. "So!? There's other ways!'' he yelled, gulping when the now naked demon leaned down to his face. It positioned two of his fingers at the blonde's mouth. "Suck.'' he commented, and Alois blushed yet still complied, taking the fingers into his mouth.

Claude groaned, watching his fingers get coated with his love's saliva, wanting to replace it with his own thickness, but refrained himself from doing so. When he deemed them wet enough, he pulled them out and angled them towards Alois' anus, and pushing his first finger inside slowly. Alois winced in slight pain, but got used to the feeling quickly when another finger joined. Soon or later, both of the fingers inside him struck a certain spot, making him cry out. "Oh! There! Right there!'' he whimpered, making Claude chuckle, then adding another, striking it again and again. After a while, Claude pulled his fingers out, earning a whimper of dissatisfaction, but then coaxed his lover down. The demon butler angled himself into the boy's ass, hearing a squeal of his name.

Slowly, the butler pushed himself into his younger lover, hearing soft mewls and grunts, and being covered by such wonderful heat and tightness. It took all his power not to slam into the boy underneath him. It was known the him that the younger demon was definitely not a virgin, but he didn't want to hurt his young beloved; he wanted to please him with everything he had.

For a while, they stayed there, breathing and getting used to the feel of each other. When Alois began to teasingly shift his hips back a little, Claude smirked then pushed out and pushed back in ever so slowly, greeted by the same wonderful heat known as Alois. Said blonde was trying his best to control himself; Claude knew everything about him, inside and out, so h knew exactly where the boy's sweet spot was. He continued to slowly penetrate the boy, pushing in then out, until Alois' mind broke.

"Fuck me already, Claude! Stop taking your God damn time and fuck me!'' he yelled. Claude stood in shock for a moment, not doing anything which irritated Alois. He pulled the demon down by his neck to meet his face. "That's an order.'' was all he said. Claude, finally gaining consciousness, smirked. "Yes, your highness.'' he said, before slamming into the body before him. Taken by surprise, Alois made the most obnoxious and loud moan he could ever make and tangled his hands in Claude's hair.

Claude continued this hard pattern, thrusting hard into his lover's body, hitting his prostate dead on. The young male's hands stayed glued to Claude's head, his mouth was wide open letting out loud, lust filled moans, and his legs were wrapped tightly on the other's waist. Claude's name echoed around the room along with the sound of skin slapping. Alois was getting close to his climax, but he didn't want the pleasure to end so soon. He tried to calm himself and stop himself from coming, but nothing helped. As soon as Claude latched his left hand around Alois' length, he lost it. With a loud cry of the other's name, Alois came hand onto the other's hand and his own chest, his hole tightening upon Claude, making him lose his own self control, then coming himself. The butler felt his love tense, then relax again.

Gaining their breath again, Claude pulled out of Alois with a loud pop, then he grabbed some tissues from the other's nightstand, cleaning them both off. Alois, still recovering from his orgasm, panted heavily, covering his face with his slim arms. He felt covers slide over his body along with another body, making him mentally shift towards to the other's heat, wrapping his arms around the body known as Claude. Said demon chuckled when the boy tucked his face in his chest, sleep over taking his form.

Before he closed his eyes though, Claude heard a familiar voice. "I love you...''

Claude smiled happily, and kissed the other's sleeping forehead. "I love you too.''

 **The End~**

 **Studies show that when the first tear falls out of the right eye, it's out of happiness. The left, out of** **sadness.***


End file.
